


Bar Meetings

by irontallica666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, SPN - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, superlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not enjoying himself in the bar Dean and Sam brought him with. But when he meets someone with the same view on humanity as Cas, he finds himself having a rather interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comment of mine on Wattpad that said "But what if Cas and Sherlock were in a bar, both not understanding the fun all the others have"

"My apologies," Castiel said politely as he bumped into someone while the crowd in the bar jumped.

Sam and Dean thought it would be a great idea to take Castiel with them to a bar. It was one of the worst ideas they've ever had.

"Hm," hummed the man he had bumped into. "Accepted. You're not quite enjoying this are you?"

Castiel sighed. Humans and their abilities to read emotions.

"Not at all," he replied.

"Fancy a drink? I will pay." The man offered.

Castiel nodded. Dean had said he should talk to some people and this seemed like a great opportunity.

When they got a seat, the man ordered 2 beers and then turned to Castiel.

"Sherlock," he said, not offering his hand like other people would do. Castiel appreciated it, you could never know how dirty someone's hands were.

"Castiel," he replied. He didn't comment on the man's name, Sherlock, apparently. He has had enough questions about his own name, and they always annoyed him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, remembering Dean's rules on how to have a polite conversation.

"Investigating a case. And what about you? You don't seem to come often in a place like this," Sherlock said, studying Castiel. "You keep yourself too clean to be here."

"I... I do the same actually. My... friends are investigating a case here and I help them. You're not from here, are you? Britain?" Now that they were not in the middle of the noise, Castiel could clearly hear Sherlock's accent.

Sherlock looked at him. "Yes. Britain." They got the beers and either took a sip. "Can I ask what kind of case you and your partners are investigating?"

"There were a few murders around here," Castiel answered, knowing Sherlock wouldn't probably be amazed since he had the same kind of job. And it didn't. However, his reaction was not what Castiel had expected.

Sherlock's eyes lighted up and he even smiled, for the first time since Castiel had bumped into him. "Ah a murder case. The good old mysteries around the deaths," he zoned out for a moment. "Excuse my behavior," he said.

Castiel just nodded, he couldn't say anything because the crowd was screaming and jumping again. He looked at the small television where a football gane was playing.

"I don't understand," he mumbled to no one special. But Sherlock had heard him.

"Neither do I," he replied. "So much joy over a stupid game. Why use your useful brain cells to such an unimportant game."

"You don't need much brain cells to understand the game, I think," Castiel said, still frowning towards the television. "I rather use mine to solve the case."

"Ah look, someone who understands me! My Dear Castiel, you seem to be the only one. Cheers!"

"Well, same goes for you," Castiel replied, clinking their glasses together.

As they both drank their beer and ordered another one, they talked about the cases they've had. Both of them didn't understand much of humanity, how everyone could just go partying when murders were happening.

They had such a good conversation, they didn't even realize the football game had ended until they heard laughter. As they looked up, everyone was soread across the bar, drinking and either celebrating or drinking away the game's outcome.

"Oh look I told you they would be together,"

"Hey Cas, enjoying your time here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, thank you Dean, I just had a really good conversation here," Castiel replied, realizing he actually had a good time.

Dean, Sam and the man  next to them laughed.

"Ah my dear John, I almost thought I'd have to get you off the floor somewhere," Sherlock said. "Castiel, that is my partner John. John, this is Castiel. Dean, and probably Sam, pleasure. Castiel here has a rather interesting view on humanity, it was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, you too. Thanks for the conversation," Castiel managed to say before Sherlock walked away.

John just mumbled a quick bye before running after Sherlock.

Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at them and suddenly Dean started laughing. "He almost leaves as fast as you always do, Cas, you found a "rather interesting" person to talk to," he said, quoting Sherlock.

Sam laughed with Dean and Castiel decided to just nod since he didn't got the joke. He had a nice time with Sherlock and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
